Breakups, Breakdowns, and Other Short Stories
by ishha
Summary: A bunch of short stories and one shots starring twilight characters! Other than the twilght characters, everything else in these stories are mine. Most stories are Leah-centric though... hehe. Majority is angsty and romance so that's the genre!
1. Broken Shield

It hurt when they called her a bitch.

Even though she would scowl and insult them right back.

It hurt _so much_. The pain hit her hardest when _he _said it to her.

_He _taunted her. She knew she had never gotten over him.

Everytime he shot his pointed looks at her, it was a stab to her long broken heart.

It dulled the pain though, when she was wearing her shield.

She wanted to stop being so mean, so bitter.

Maybe then they would stop hurting her.

But she couldn't.

Without it, she was this weak little girl, lost and alone.

And there was nothing more Leah hated then being vulnerable.

But her anger and bitterness were her protection.

And she couldn't give up her protection.

No matter how much it hurt her.


	2. Can't Let Go

" Mrs. Alice Livingston, Dr. Park is ready to see you now"

I looked up from my hands to see the motherly looking nurse staring at me. It was still so new to me to be called Mrs. Livingston, I was so used to Ms. Brandon. I had gotten married to Josh only 4 months ago, and now I thought that I might already be pregnant. Which was why I was here, in the Maternity Ward of the hospital.

" Oh, okay" I quickly got up from my uncomfortable hospital seat. I was unsure weather or not to bring my bag or just leave it, I settled on taking it with me. I walked out of the generic waiting room and into the sterile scented examination room. I searched around for my doctor, I had never met him before so I had no idea what to expect. I finally saw a shadow coming from the changing area.

"Just wait a second Mrs. Jackson, I'll be with you in a moment." The man I presumed said from behind the screen. His voice… it sounded so familiar…

I was hit with a memory, one that I had tried so hard to forget, to block out.

"_Alice. Please, please don't cry." Jasper whispered as tears began to fall from my eyes. _

"_How can I not Jasper! How? You just told me that you think you might be gay. That you might like __**men… **__How the hell am I supposed to respond well to that?"_

"_Alice, please understand what I'm going through here. It's not that I don't love you, I always have. It's just that, I don't think I have ever been __**in love**__ with you. " His voice turned comforting. _

_He never was in love with me, and yet I loved him with all my heart._

"_If you never were in love with me then, why did you tell my you did?" my voice sounded so weak, defeated. Jasper picked up on that too, as his eyes darkened with hatred, not directed at me, but at him. He knew this was hurting me, and it was. This was the man who I would do anything for. I trusted him with my life, and I had always expected that one day, we would get married, and that I would be Mrs. Whitlock. But now, that would never happen._

"_Because. Because. Because I wanted to believe that I loved you too Alice, I knew how much you cared for me, and I didn't want to hurt you by saying I didn't return that type of love back. I didn't want to hurt you Alice. I am sorry, I'm so sorry that it had to end like this. " And with that, he came closer to me, kissed my forehead, and walked out of my dorm room, and my life. _

_3 years later I met Josh, and he helped me feel alive again, but he was never what Jasper was to me, and now one ever will come close._

"Alice?" I was brought back to the present by his voice. Seeing him, just seeing him made my heart stop aching. He looked exactly as handsome as he did all those years ago. At that scared me. With the exact same look he gave me as he left me, I ran out of that room, and into the main area of the hospital.

I didn't care where I was going, or that people were looking at me like I was crazy, maybe an escapee from the psychiatric floor. But nothing mattered other than putting as much distance between him, and me and just finding a place to hide.

I finally stopped when I spotted a public bathroom. I went inside and locked the door, and curled up on the floor, ignoring its coldness against my body. It was here where I could safely cry. I knew he would come looking for me.

And just like I knew, I heard pounding footsteps coming from the hall that lead to the bathroom. "ALICE! ALICE!" He kept shouting until he thought to ask someone if they saw me.

"Excuse me, have you seen a woman, about 4'10 with short black hair?"

I bet they must have pointed to the bathroom because I heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Alice? I'm not going to come in, but I just need to tell you something. I know you moved on, and I am happy that you were able to let go. I am sorry that I hurt you in the past, but now that we have both gone forward in our lives, I would like to be friends again, if that's okay with you Alice." He said in an elated voice.

As no answer came from I he took it as his queue to go, but not without some parting words. " Thank you Alice, for letting me be free."

I waited until I heard his steps fade down the corridor until I started to cry.

I mourned the life I could have lived, the man I could have loved, but most of all, I mourned that I couldn't be happy without him. Even if he didn't need me, I needed him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: **First of all, I love Alice x Jasper. And I know this is really reminiscent of New Moon, but I was just curious how it would turn out if it was Alice in this case, and there were no vampires. You may have noticed that this story was longer than most of my others, if you prefer my shorter chapters, then please tell me, because right now, I'm starting to write longer, non-drabbleish stories. But for those of you that like my drabbles, then chapter 4 would most likely be one. Hope you like this chapter. R&R!


	3. Liar

Story 3: Liar

"Come on please love?" I pleaded with her. I even threw in "dazzling" her- as she liked to call it.

"No Edward. No! I am not changing my mind Edward so you can stop giving me that look!"

Dammit, this was one of the rare moments that that move didn't work on her; she is really frigid. All I'm asking is for just a little tongue?

That was my fail-proof look! It was like the male equivalent to a puppy dog pout.

"Okay, okay love, I'll stop trying to make you change your mind." I said placating her.

"Really Edward-- wait…" she said with a shocked look on her face. " your not going to try changing my mind?" she had such a marveled look in her eyes it was hard not to bust out laughing right there- but then she would know I wasn't serious.

"Yes Bella, I completely understand and I won't make you do something you don't want to."

"Well then, that's… good. " She paused, "Thank you for understanding Edward. It's very mature of you." _If only you knew. _ I suppressed my smirk and amped up the charm.

"No problem love. I hate to go but I have to get something for Esme at the supermarket." I filled my eyes with regret to make it look as if I actually wanted to spend more time with her boring ass.

"Oh, okay then. Bye Edward." She looked up at me with hope. "I'll see you on Saturday right? "

_Ah naïve Bella, of course not. _"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I gave her a grudgingly chaste kiss on her lips and stood up.

As soon as I made sure I was within a safe distance from her house, I stopped by Jessica's house. Why Jessica you ask? Because she was easy, she didn't bother with all the talking and emotional shit like Bella did, she just wanted the physical stuff. Bella was too much of a prude for me to not have a little piece of ass on the side, I mean, what kind of man can stand that?

"Edward!" Jessica gave me a _**very**_ warm greeting when she found me on her front doorstep. After some more making out and heavy petting, she started leading me towards her bedroom. She flopped down on her fluffy purple sheets and stared at me like a panther stares at he prey.

_I am so fucking glad I that Bella is easy to lie to. _

I had my way with Jessica for the rest of the night.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN:**

**Ugh… okay. That was most likely my first and last, slightly graphic thing I will EVER WRITE. Very disturbing for me personally. **

**I just wanted to see if I could make Edward into a jerk and a liar. I think I did an okay job. If you have a different opinion, please do tell me. **

**As always Read & Review!**


	4. Cut Me Some Slack

Story 4# Cut me some Slack!

Summary: " What is it with you people! I am sick of you guys always making me the bad guy! I have a heart and feelings too you know?"

Not Jacob/Bella AH/ OOC (for Bella at least)

Bella POV

"Come on Bells, lets go out and do something!" Jacob asked at me pleadingly, using puppy dog eyes. To be honest, he was starting to get on my nerves way more than usual. He acted like a little kid all the time. "Seriously Bella, when was the last time we went out together? Two Months? Three? You spend all you time at your job, can't you ask them for some time off or something?" I sighed quietly, if only Jacob knew. This all wouldn't be as annoying to deal with. A couple of months ago my boss had paired me up with a new photographer for an article about the generation gap. At first we butt heads, but soon we became great friends. The only problem was that, the more time I spent with Edward, the more I started noticing things that I liked about Edward and attributes that I disliked about Jacob. Who due to my silence had started sulking like a little kid in a corner of the room. Exactly what I was just talking about, if it was Edward, he would have asked me why I said no, and even if I still refused, he would keep trying to convince me to join him. Not Jacob though, he would just pout and give up. " Why don't we ever go cliff diving anymore?" Edward would never let me go cliff diving, he would never risk my health, and Jacob on the other hand, would be up for anything if it equaled fun.

God, sometimes I wonder why I fell for the man/boy. "Listen, Jacob, I'm sorry but I have to go or my boss will kill me. I'll make it up to you later, I promise."

With a passive kiss on his cheek, I left my apartment to head off to "work" - and to a greater extent, Edward.

Jacob POV

What is it with Bella lately? She hasn't really been home much, and whenever I ask she blames it on her boss asking her to work overtime or some deadline for an article. Other times she just gets mad at me, saying that it's not any of my business. Of course it's my business! I come home, thinking about our earlier plans to go out somewhere. And BAM! Bella comes home late again with this dazed look on her face like she's not really there but living in a memory. Other times, when we kiss, it's as if she's not really kissing me, but someone else. She is slipping away, and as much as if wish I didn't think this, I have to think of all possible reasons.

She might be cheating on me.

Fuck it, I'm almost 100% **sure** she's cheating on me.

A vibration in my left jean pocket broke me out of my thoughts.

**1 NEW MESSAGE**

FROM: QUIL

"Hey. Me and da guys r downtown at Ladies and wer hopin u cud come down nd hav som drinks wit us. Maybe we cud hav poker nite here instead of ur place?"

Damn... I had completely forgotten about poker night, maybe a Guys Night would be good for me, get my mind off Bella for a while.

I got my pack of cards from my closet and grabbed my jacket of the kitchen counter. If Bella came home to an empty house, it won't be on my conscience, I've had to deal with it for months.

I finally made it to Ladies; downtown's streets got pretty congested on Friday nights, especially in a city like Seattle. I've always liked Ladies, the atmosphere was friendly, it was never too loud, and there were rarely any bar fights. Not that I don't enjoy a good bar fight sometimes, but explaining to an angry girl why you needed 6 stitches in your arm and why you have a black eye is something that I like to avoid. The familiar bell rang as I entered, and pretty soon I spotted my best friends sitting in our normal table.

I greeted them all and sat down in my usual seat. A waitress came by to take our orders. From the guys expressions I could tell that she was extremely attractive, but, comparing her to Bella, it was no contest. Bella always won.

The bell dinged again and laughter caught my attention.

A man with wild reddish hair walked in, and on his arm was...Bella...my Bella. She turned towards him and gave him that look, the one where she'd blush and look at you through her eyelashes and you feel like your the luckiest guy in the entire world.

She gave him my look.

Then through anger hazed eyes I watched as she stood up on her toes and pecked him square on the lips.

As soon as they sat down on the bar stools, I strode out of the bar and into the cold city ignoring my friends varying looks of anger, disappointment, and sympathy.

I hope she saw me, but seeing as how engrossed she was in pretty boy there, I doubt it.

Just to show how much the universe likes playing with me today, it started to rain like hell. Every passing cab had a passenger already, so I was pretty sure that I was going to walk the next 4 blocks to our- her apartment.

I didn't know what to do once I got there. Break everything? No... that's not right, even if she is cheating on me, I was raised better than that.

I'll just do whatever I can think of when I get there**…**

Oh god, just seeing her kissing him... That image refused to leave me. It was like it was burned in my memory. My heart felt like it was being squeezed and pulled up to my throat and all the way down to my stomach. I felt sick with anger.

Rage overtook me; everything I saw took on a red tint. I just want to go back to Ladies and beat the crap out of that bastard, and then go up to Bella and just shout in her face " WHY? WHY AREN'T I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME? YOU SAID FOREVER DAMN IT!" I wanted to hit something so badly; I ended up getting into a boxing match an alley wall. Not my best idea, the rough bricks tore into my knuckles pretty bad. Damn, my clothes were almost soaked through too.

After a while a taxi thankfully stopped and opened the door towards me, inside was a woman. " Hey you! Yeah, you the tall dark guy, get your dumb-ass inside this taxi unless you want to get sick!"

She waved me in quickly. I stumbled in after having to lean down pretty far to get inside. " Do you have any cash on you?" I nodded weakly. " Alright, keep it, I'm paying for this one, you look like hell you know that?" I didn't have it in me to chuckle.

" I'm Leah by the way" she held out her hand. " Jacob, Jacob Black." We shook hands, even if mine was dripping with blood. This didn't slip past her, but I didn't notice, my vision was starting to blur around the edges.

"Oh shit, what the hell did you do to your hand!" she turned to the cab driver and barked out " Get us to the fucking hospital. NOW!"

She returned her attention to me, the scratch of ripping fabric filled the cab, I felt a soft, fabric being wrapped around my fist. The last thing I saw was her dark cat eyes, peering into my own. I could see her lips moving, but I heard no words coming out,

I don't know if I really did loose that much blood, because in that moment, it looked as if a halo of light was surrounding her.

The first thing I saw when I woke up again was her face. It would have been one of the best ways to wake up if I hadn't realized where I was. The hospital. Damn it. I hate fucking hospitals. All the docs and nurses fussing over you, the burning smell of disinfectant, crying people everywhere **–** not my kinda place.

"Oh, you woke up. Finally, worried my ass over you." Leah blurted out loud once she realized I was awake.

"Well you sure as hell ain't a sleeping beauty I can tell you that." She said playfully.

"Wow, you really know how to make an injured man feel better huh?"

The glint in her eyes intensified. "Well I've noticed over time that men can be huge whiners, and I'm not one for coddling anyone." I don't know why, but I just felt so comfortable around her, I must have had a big ass smile on.

"Especially, since I just met you, I don't think its right of me to hug you. What were you doing walking around that part of town at this time anyway?" she questioned curiously. The grin was wiped off my face. Bella. I curled my hands into fists, at least, I tried to, until I let out a hiss as the jerk of pain went through me.

"Whoa whoa! Easy there buddy, gotta calm down. The doctor just sewed you up a moment ago. Don't wanna go bursting some stitches now. " She pushed my arm down **–** she was stronger than she looked.

"How long was I out?" I asked her.

"Not very long, you just kept drifting in and out." Her eyes softened, while a mishcevious glint appeared in her eyes. "Of course you have me to thank for ahem _convincing_ the cab driver to ignore all driving laws." she rubbed her knuckles against her jacket in dramatized pride. Raising my eyebrow at her I was about to question her methods of helping when she started talking again.

"You never told me, why were you out there again?"

I never go the chance to answer her, because sharp staccato of high heels striking against the tiled floor caught our attention as a familiar voice rang out.

"Where is he? Where is Jacob Black?" Bella was here.

When she finally spotted me her eyes lit up like it was fucking Christmas. Pretty boy over there was also with her, the ass.

She launched herself at me, the soft arms I was so used to wrapped around my torso. "Oh my god I was SO WORRED. I'm glad you're better now though." she said her her high pitched baby voice. I immediately stiffened in her unwanted embrace. She already had loverboy over there. She noticed my ridged stance a few beats later.

"What's wrong Jacob?" I don't know why, but my eyes kept flickering to Leah of their own accord. Bella had literally pushed her out of her way to hug me.

That just added fuel to the fire.

"Oh no, _nothing's wrong darling._"I spit out the words with heavy sarcasm. "Who's this guy?" I jerked my chin in prettyboy's direction. As soon as I mentioned him, Bella's arms jerked back and her face flushed.

"Hmmm? Oh him? He's just one of my friends from work. His name's Edward. He just drove me here when I found out what happened to you. We were just in this meeting on cooperation and you know how Mr. Mortley can be sometimes you know yak yak yak-."

She always rambled when she lied, I cut her crap and got straight to the point. "Your cheating on me with him aren't you?" at this her eyes teared up and she hung her head.

"I'm sorry, I was so drunk and**…** well, things just happened. I swear though it meant nothing to me, neither of us actually. We just want to be friends."

At that load of bullshit I saw pretty boy's face crumple in hurt.

I may hate the guy, but now the anger I had at Bella was even greater.

"Just stop already Bella, I get it, you don't want me. Go be happy with your guy over there. Though it seems as though he isn't very happy with you now."

Her forehead creased in confusion and when she turned to pretty boy. He took a deep breath and left in a huff. _Haha, what a little bitch._ Bella, realizing her mistake ran after him, spouting love crap at the top of her lungs.

I turned back to Leah who was currently staring at me with a look of amusement. "Well, never mind my old question, now I'm wondering, how the hell did you put up with that bitch?" I chuckled.

"I don't even know anymore. Hey can I get out of this gurney now?" I asked anxiously, I didn't want to stay here any longer than necessary.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, you can go now, the doctor just said to be careful with your stitches, and hopefully get a better girlfriend so he won't have to see you any time soon." She said laughing.

I looked fixedly at her

"A better girlfriend huh?"

_At least I won't have to look too far._

_END _

Ha-ha, okay my first time writing a Leah/Jacob sort of romance. O_o

Sorry for hating on Bella but**…** she just makes it way too easy to hate her -_-

And PLEASE do review people)! :)

If you read it and like it TELL ME! If you hate it, well TELL ME TOO!

Fuck, criticize me if you'd like, just tell me what I have to work on to make it better.

Later, Anastasia


	5. Frozen

_**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, creator of the Twilight Saga. I'm just playing around with them and making them do my bidding. XD_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It starts dribbling down her chin – a cold sticky path.

_I can't remember the last time I ever actually went to one of these places._ She says as she looks around the old town hangout.

_Wasn't it on my 12__th__ birthday? _His eyes squint, it seems like light-years ago, though it's only been 4 years. Things have changed – he takes a sideways glance to the girl sitting next to him.

Laughter escapes her lips as she remembers that day. _ I hated it, I was 15, too cool for going to a little kids birthday – mom made me go cause of Seth! I remember though… _she stops, absorbed in memory. _ That Jared was being an ass, so I ended up throwing my entire sundae at his head! _

She stops giggling long enough to take a bite out of her cone. Her ice creams long past melted by now.

He takes a huge drag out of his milkshake. His hands clutch at his head.

_Oh ow ow ow! _A low growl goes through his chest, his face scrunched up in pain.

_What the hell was that?_ She asks after his features relax and his hands drop from his head.

A slow blush covers his faces as he sheepishly answers. _Brainfreeze… _

She breaks into laughter. _Wuss! I thought werewolves couldn't get brain freeze! _

The blush has faded from his checks by now, she sort of misses it.

_Well apparently I'm special._ He replies with his tongue out like a little kid.

_Yes Jacob, you really are **special, oh so very special.** She says while laughing. _

_Hey! _He knows she only joking so he laughs too.

They spend the rest of the day just sitting and talking, relishing each other's company.

By the time they start winding down, she's leaning on him, her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. His warmth envelops her like a warm blanket.

She feels like she could stay like this forever, frozen in that moment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Yay! Happy Blackwater! _

_If you enjoyed it, please do review! ^_^ _

_Because seriously, if anyone is reading this, the should tell me weather they like it or not. __

_Meh, whatever... _

_ -Anastasia  
_


	6. Sleep

They say it comes easy.

That it's like going to sleep.

They're wrong.

There's no calm when you see black claws

Reaching out of the murky water.

Trying to drag you down with them.

You fight as hard as you can.

You changed your mind.

You want to live.

But it's too late.

You've jumped.

The water's filling your lungs.

There's no going back.

No one can save you now.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Not sure which character this is... I guess it could be Bella if Jacob hadn't saved her. AU I guess ^_^ _

_Or maybe Leah... if things got to be too much for her _

_Hell maybe Jacob, if Bella made him depressed enough to do it. _


	7. Secret Mission Part 1

She unloaded her precious cargo quietly from her backpack, hoping no one would see what she was about to do. Taking another quick look around, she spun the little dial to the correct number combination. The small metal door opened with a creak, her face scrunching as the piercing noise bounced off the walls. The small box was generally empty, with a few things placed here and there purely for necessity. Before she could change her mind and retreat, she placed the simple white box inside and closed the door. She leaned against the metal row of boxes and blew out a puff of air that made her bangs fly up.

Now all she had to do now was to wait for him to open his school locker tomorrow.

* * *

Okay, this will be a two-chapter short story!

Please do tell me what you had expected when you read the beginning?

Just like I always say at the end of a chapter, Read and Review - please?


	8. Secret Mission Part 2

He had missed 3 days of school.

She kept thinking of taking the little box out of his locker, but she was worried that someone might catch sight of the big red words on the box and tell him anyway. The day that he did come back to school she snatched the box out of his locker before he caught sight of her.

It was after-school by the time she saw him again, she went up to him and slammed the white box into his warm chest, the obnoxiously large letters facing up at him reading "Happy Valentines Jacob!"

_Oh um... thanks Leah... _ he said with a dumbstruck look on his face.

He tore open the wrapping to reveal a makeup box. _Um... do I need this? _he sated waving the box in the air.

_NO! NO!_ _It's only the__ box, just open it will you? I don't have all day. _ she hid her nerves behind fake irritation.

_If you say so "Dairy Queen" _ His eyebrow cocked up.

_Oh shut up and open it! _She didn't have to fake the irritation now, it just came naturally, she was after-all talking to Jacob here. _And I'm not a Drama Queen. _Her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

_Sure, sure. _his hands flew up in a defensive manner, he knew she could get very violent when angry.

He slowly -- no --**agonizingly slowly **opened the box, stuck his hand inside, **a****nd pulled out a wilted rose. **_T__hanks for the dead flower? _he said while rubbing the back of his neck. _Is this like a death threat or something? _

She had given him a healthy blood red rose in full bloom, but since he had missed 3 days of school... it had wilted.

_Aw crap! _She covered her red face in her hands. Jacob still held the flower loosely between his hands. _I just... it wasn't supposed to be dead and well... yeah.... I didn't know what to get you okay! _She finally shouted out in frustration.

_Yeah but isn't it the guy thats supposed to give the girl flowers? _He awkwardly held the flower- not quite an arms length away from him, but still close. _You know, maybe I should just give it to you, since I suck and didn't get you anything for Valentines. W_ith that he handed her the single brownish red rose. Even though it wasn't that big of a show of affection, they both were blushing like mad.

As she was walking down the hall, flower cradled to her chest she saw Quil as he walked down the middle school halls.

He had this weird expression on his face, it was all scrunched up, almost like he was about to sne-.

_WHA-CHOO! _

His flying spit from the sneeze had all landed on Leah's chest, or better said, her now wilting, damp, rose.

She ended up stuffing the now gross smelling and looking flower into Sam's locker, foraging a note from Emily so that he wouldn't question it. She just hoped Emily would play along if he ever asked her about it.

Even though that was the end of the rose. she walked down the halls with a spring in her step for the rest of the week. And on Saturday morning, Jacob had gone to her house and given her a small peck on the cheek, saying that he still owed her a gift.

* * *

Leah shook her head.

That had happened 11 years ago, and yet she still remembers it with perfect clarity. She turns over in the covers to look at the man lying next to her.

So different from the boy in her memories, but still exactly the same.

She wouldn't have traded the world for Jacob Black, no matter how weird their romance can be.

* * *

Hi! Yes this 2 - shot is actually based off an experience of my own that happened only a few months ago ... ^_^ embarrassing, but kinda cute? (at least to me it was) Tell me if you thought it was even fluffy at all?

Anyways, new topic, I was wondering if anyone out there reading my stories was interested in beta'ing for me? I would just like someone to read through my stories whenever I make a new one, and maybe help me fix my plot, or sentences, grammar, etc.

If your interested, PM me! Well, either that or email me at : ishha 14 at yahoo . com [without spaces]

Thanks for reading this! As always Read and Review! (that or I'll send Quill and his horrible allergies to go and ruin one of _your_ fluffy romantic moments ;)

-Anastasia


	9. Twisted Tight

I held her hair back as she emptied her stomach.

"Damn it Leah, why do you keep doing this?" I asked her quietly once she was done.

"That's not your problem Seth. And you know, I never asked you to help me, if you hated it so much, why do you bother?" she replied snarkily - well as snarkily as you can be right after barfing down the toilet.

"Don't fucking give me that crap Leah, I'm your brother! I'm supposed to take care of you!" I growled at her, my patience snapping.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN **YOU**? I AM YOUR OLDER SISTER, _I'M_ THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE PROTECTING YOU! NOT FUCK YOU UP LIKE I AM NOW!"

Her voice was ragged with frustration.

" Fucking me up? Leah have you taken a good look at yourself in the mirror lately!?! Your a mess. Every. God damn day. You go to a bar and get wasted." I spit out, leaving the words hanging in the air. That was the first time I had ever called her out on her crap.

" It's all I can do to stop thinking, to stop remembering... its all I can do to forget." and with that, the all -mightily Leah slunk out of the room.


	10. Defeat

" Do you actually love me? Because sometimes you act like you could care less!"

Voices raised, arms crossed, staring eye to eye.

" It's a little hard to act nice to you when your being so damn angry all the time! "

Meaningless words, spoken out of spite.

" Fuck you Jacob Black, and the high horse you rode in on."

Storming off, fuses ablaze. Stony silence reigns the air.

" Sometimes I wonder why I even try. "

Love doesn't always conquer all.

* * *

Sorry... I'm kind of steaming right now, so I wrote this to calm down a bit. _ It sort of worked?

Anyways, Horrah! This is my 9th chapter! ^_^ Breakups, Breakdowns is my most updated story! I'm still amazed that I was even able to reach 5 chapters, much less 10O_O"

Again, whoever is interested in Beta'ing for me (not sure if its the right way to say it but what the heck) please email me at ishha14 yahoo . com [without spaces]

As always, Read and Review!

-Anastasia

P.S. Wow, the author's note is even longer than the actual story! Haha


	11. Oh! Gravity

_**Oh Gravity why can't we seem to keep it together! **_

The lead singer of Switchfoot belted out the lyric right has my foot snagged onto a stray wire. _Fuck that hurt. _

I pull myself up and rub at the sore spot on my shoulder. It's a freaking hard job being clumsy. You get the bruises, cuts, broken bones, the hole shit load. Not to mention all the medical fees you have to pay after getting yourself fixed up. Blame the expensive doctors and cheap -ass Charlie for that one.

I reached over and switched off the radio. I've had more than enough gravity for today.

* * *

AN: Wow I haven't posted in a while! haha, sorry 'bout Bella's OOC-ness in this chapter. I guess I've been away longer than I thought. ;)

As always read and review lovies!

-Anastasia


	12. Just Breathe

They're all moving

laughing

talking.

Some even crying.

How can they go on living?

I just lost one of the most important people in my life.

_He's gone._

I close my eyes for one second.

The noises all fade to the background.

_My father died and he's never coming back. _

Tears prick at my eyes, but I hold them back.

I had time to cry earlier, but not now.

No, I'm all cried out.

A warm arm wraps around me.

I turn and meet my friend's concerned eyes.

**Are you okay? **She asks gently. Her brown eyes dart around the noisy room.

She's never been to a wake before, so she's not used to the reality of it all.

**Yeah, I'm just fine**_**.**_ I answer her quietly. **Just tired. **

I lean into her arms and listen to her heart beat.

* * *

**AN: **This takes place during the time following Harry's death.


	13. That Morning

September 11, 2001

**Emmett 8:35.13 AM**

I'm going to be a father in 9 months. I swear, if I grin any harder my face will break .Rosie just went off to work a while ago, said she couldn't wait to tell her co-workers. I rubbed at my cheeks, trying to relieve the soreness. My body fell against the sofa, the back of it banged against the wall with the weight.

I kept waking up in the middle of the night - nightmares. What the nightmares were I didn't know, everytime I'd wake up the dreams would slip though my hands like sand. I'd drift back to sleep clutching Rosalie tight in my arms.

She works in Lower Manhattan, in the North Tower on the hundred-and-first floor. She was worried last night because they were going to have training sessions today. " I knew I shouldn't have missed yesterday but I kept fucking throwing up all over the place." she placed her hand on her stomach and glared. " I love this baby but if she keeps making me this sick I'm going to have to quit or something..." I put my arms around her and rested my hands on her smooth stomach. She sighed. " Besides, I love Alice and all, but she can be a bit too soft sometimes, I don't know if the students know their place or if they'll act like a bunch of brats running around the office." Her voice growled out the last words. I knew she was imagining a bunch of grown men skipping all over the conference room and crying saying that it was unfair that they had to sit down and listen.

I turned her around and put my hands on her shoulders.

"With your attitude babe, even the most rowdy, rude idiot would get his head out of his ass and know that he shouldn't mess with your or else you might go all karate on his ass. She smiled and pushed at my chest. " What do you mean attitude Mc

Carthy?" Her teeth sparkled against her red lips. I leaned in and kissed her softly. "The attitude that I fell in love with Mrs. Mc Carthy."

I smirked at the memory. It would be our 2-year anniversary in a month - yes, I Emmet actually remembered the date that I married Rosalie - how could I forget the day that I married the most beautiful woman in the world?

And now with baby on the way, things just couldn't get more perfect.

**Rosalie 8:44:17**

Rosalie Hale-Mc Carthy wiped her hands against her pencil skirt after dismissing her class for a 20 minute break. They weren't as impolite as she had expected and she spotted a few who were honestly excited about learning. Those were the people who were going to get ahead in this business. Her co-worker and best friend, Alice Brandon, was running late for work, she had tried calling several times but she wouldn't pick up her phone. She had just sat down in her chair when the walls around her went down.

**Alice 8:46:00**

The taxi had several more yards to go till it neared the South Tower when the plane collided with it.

I could still hear, see and smell, but my muscles just wouldn't move.

My body was frozen in my seat, I think my heart even skipped a beat.

The taxi driver dived out of his car and started running back the way we came. I mechanically opened the car door and shakily stood up. People were all running, screaming pierced the air as debris fell from the sky. A high pitched whine let out from a couple blocks up. A hunk of concrete would have collided with my head had someone not grabbed me out of the way.

**Leah 8:46:59**

The tiny elf girl just stood right next to the cab, hand stuck to the car door like a magnet. She didn't see the slab of grey about to hit her but I did, before I even knew what I was doing I dived for her and pulled her to my side - the concrete slammed into the bar and crushed it like dough. Pieces of glass showered us, I squeezed my eyes shut and shielded her with my body. Once the stabbing rain was over I grasped her to my chest and ran off. All the early morning jogs had an effect, as I lasted longer carrying the girl then most people would, we got around a block away in 7 minuets. I set her down, her back to a wall as I caught my breathe.

"What the fuck were you thinking kid?" I shouted at her, the wails of the siren would have made it too hard to hear me had I not been right in front of her. Her glossy eyes simply stared at me, not seeming to really take in my presence. I slapped her - hard- it seemed to work, her eyes focused on my face. I was about to leave her and run further away, but her scream made my feet solid lead. As I turned back to look at her, I saw a second plane crash into the South Tower.

**Edward 9:01:43**

I knew I was going to die soon. I would never see my family again, my wife, my children, my parents. I would never go to work again, I wouldn't have anymore Friday Football nights with friends. I wouldn't have any late-night story telling with my daughter, no more games of baseball with my boys. No awkward job talks with dad, no setting the table for dinner. No more kissing my wife, no more complaining about my co-workers. No more breathing, or running, or just living.

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the chaos around me, people were screaming, some vomiting, tears flowing out of their eyes. Others who traveled with companions were huddled together, spending their last few moments with loved ones. I imagined everyone I loved together, smiling at me.

I didn't feel the impact as we crashed, I just felt like I was at home.

**AN: This is a story based off the morning of the September attacks in 01. This was a day that an entire country's lives were shaken. Some people's lives were changed forever, for some their very lives were stolen from them. Flames are not welcomed for this chapter.**


	14. I know, I know, I suck

Sorry, I hate it when author's make Author's Notes as their chapters too - but I gotta ask you guys a question:

Do you have any chapter requests for me? What I mean is, do want to see a certain paring/story line written out? If you do, please PM, email, or review and tell me what it is and I'd be honoured to write it for you.

Oh, and I'd like to thank all of you that have reviewed my story! It really does motivate me to make better stories for you guy's to read, so I'd like to personally thank the following people :

beautyinthebreaking, Feng Yue, CallyGreen, Solo in the Water, and Nacho , THANK YOU GUYS! YOU ROCK! Seriously, if I knew any of you guys in real life (other than Nach) then I'd give you one hell of a bear hug right now. :D

Oh and before I forget, if anyone is interested in beta'ing for me please email me at ishha14 at yahoo . com

Love you all!

-Anastasia

P.S. No worries, a new chapter is coming up soon

P.P.S. And a GREAT BIG THANK YOU to any of you who have put this story on Alert. You have no idea how happy that makes me.

P.P.P.S Is beta'ing an actual word? Hmmm - whatever, in my mind it is!


	15. Wrong Wrong All I am is wrong

The hot water crashed against my back.

"Leah! Come on! I really need to use the bathroom! HURRY UP!" Seth banged on the door one last time before giving up. His footsteps clomping down the stairs. I don't care if he's angry or not right now. Actually, I can't care about anything.

Tying a towel around my body, I peered into the mirror above our small sink. I looked horrible, my eyes puffy and bloodshot from all of my crying. I cleared my throat, hoping to get rid of the hoarseness. No use, all that screaming had taken its toll.

I ran to my bedroom, hoping no one would catch me. After locking the door shut, I slumped against it. I was fighting hard to keep my mind clear of him. _Emily, Sam, Emily, Sam, Emily. _

We were sisters in almost every sense.

_Why did he just have to be her?_

I felt like crying, but my eyes were far past empty by now. _ He said he loved me. _

But no, I was wrong. Wrong,wrong, wrong.

Our love is gone.

My dreams are gone.

My Sam is gone.

And it will all stay gone.

Forever.

Because it's Emily, and not me, that is his forever love.


	16. The Legend of the Moon

Why is the moon so lonely? Because she had a lover- His name was Kuekuatsheu, they lived in the spirit world.

And every night, they walked in the sky together.

But one of the other spirits was jealous, Trickster, she wanted Kuekuatsheu only for herself, so one day she thought up an evil plot to make him her lover.

So she told Kuekuatsheu that Moon asked for flowers, she told him to come to our world and picked some wild roses for the Moon. What Kuekuatsheu didn't know was that down on our world, Trickster was waiting with a memory potion, to ensure that Kuekuatsheu would forget the Moon. The Moon watched with grief as Kuekuatsheu began to succumb to the effect of Tricksters potion. Soon enough, by the next sunset, Trickster was being held in Kuekuatsheu's arms, smiling gleefully at the Moon.

So now every night, the moon gazes sadly down at the pair, but she can never touch him again, for he doesn't love her anymore and only has eyes for Trickster.

The Moon can never find another, because Kuekuatsheu was the only one whom she would ever truly love.

***

Leah kept her head down as Billy recounted the familiar story. She hid her tears behind her long black hair - she now understood the Moon's story all too well.

* * *

Okay, yeah, for the story I borrowed some of the plot from "Wolverine", though I fixed it up a bit.

You know, if anyone actually bothers to read this, it would be best if you actually fucking told me. It's getting very frustrating to see hits on this story, and yet only 6 reviews, 2 of which are only there because I asked my friend to read my story. So please, when you done reading, JUST CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON BELOW AND TYPE A LITTLE MESSAGE!

Oh and by the way, the propositions I put up in the Author's note are still open. Anyone up for grabs?


	17. Her Eyes

_Wide brown eyes, so inviting. _

_Wide brown eyes, just like a doe's._

_Wide brown eyes, warm and sweet._

_Wide brown eyes, that showed every emotion she had. _

_Wide brown eyes, so deep he could swim in them. _

_Wide brown eyes, and skin as white as snow._

_Wide brown eyes, complimented by perfect ringlets of copper hair. _

_Wide brown eyes, that held a child's innocence. _

_Wide brown eyes, that once belonged to her mother._

Dark, smoldering eyes, undaunting and vibrant.

Dark smoldering eyes, mysterious and secretive, never letting him in.

Dark smoldering eyes, exuding power and might, bearing wisdom and experience.

Dark smoldering eyes, framed by thick black lashes, so long that they'd brush her cheeks

Dark smoldering eyes, set in a face with skin like coffee, sparkling in the sun.

Dark smoldering eyes, obscured by ebony silk that goes till her waist.

Dark smoldering eyes, that captivate and entrance him.

Dark smoldering eyes, that, unlike his heart, only belonged to her.

* * *

In case no one got it, the first paragraph is speaking about Renesmee,while the second one is about Leah.

I'm sorry to whomever liked this compilation of random drabbles, but, I've been thinking about deleting my account on fanfiction. I mean, I love that you guys like what I write but, I just have all this stuff going on and fanfiction is just getting in the way. I mean, I was literally ADDICTED to this site for a while. (not fun). My grades are really taking a hit from all the time I spend on the computer and I promised myself that this term I would get back to being an A student. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, I can't thank you guys enough. I love writing and I feel that this site has helped me improve on my skills.

One last thing I have to say though...

* * *

**HAPPY APRIL FOOLS!**

heehee... please don't kill me! :D

OF COURSE I WOULDN'T DELETE MY ACCOUNT! (I don't even know if that's possible honestly.) so sorry to any of you who actually believed me! (if you did then I must say, tut tut for actually thinking that I would leave this!)

That aside I hope you guys like this one, I'm not all that sure about it but I wanted to post something, and this felt more right than all the other ones I made. :P

Anyways, my birthday was a few weeks ago! March 14 baby!

Haha, I just found out, thanks to one of my friends, Bob O. Riley (check her stories out!), that my birthday is National Pi Day!(I know, duh! 3.14!)

Celebrate the magic of 3.14159265437 with a big ol' slice of PIE! :D


	18. Christmas Chapter! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

"Jake. Jake. JAKE! "

I roll over and slowly open my eyes. God, I was just about to win Best Mechanic of the Year Award! Why did she have to wake me up now?

I take a deep yawn while asking her "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" before burring my head back into my pillow.

"JACOB BLACK!" she screams into my ear. This wakes me up so much that I fall off the bed. "What do you want Leah!" Her eyes peek over the edge of the mattress and stare at me. "Only if you ask nicely."

"Fuck Leah, you've got to be kidding me!" I say while laughing frustratedly.

"Nope, uh uh, you ain't going to get anything out of me until you get your head out of your ass." after a moment of thought she adds. "Though, I'm not sure if it's possible, you've probably had it up there so long surgery won't even work."

"Ugh. Fine. What do you want Leah?" I grudgingly say with my eyes wide.

"Thats better." she says with a smile.

"I'm pregnant." she says while staring at her stomach. " With Jasper's baby."

"What the fuck!" I shout before banging my head into the dresser, it leaves a huge crack but I'm beyond caring at this point. "How could you? Why? How long-" I'm cut off by the big shit eating grin on Leah's face.

"Happy April Fool's Day!" she screams before planting a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"..." I stare at her for a moment, not really able to understand what just happened.

I'm finally able to decide on the ever reliable, "I hate you."

"I love you too Jacob, I love you too." as she snuggles into my chest.

"I _am_ pregnant though." she whispers.

I know there's no chance of sleeping now.


	19. Please?

Alice: Hey! *jumps up and hugs reader*

Leah: Yo. *Gives a little wave*

Alice: Anastasia just wants us here right now because she's got something that she kind of want's to tell you guys. But you know, she's too sleep-deprived and junk to just say it in a NORMAL AUTHOR'S NOTE. *rolls eyes* So she decided to drag us two out of bed and make us say this stuff.

Leah: You don't even sleep?

Alice: I never said I was _sleeping_. *raises eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner*

Leah: Okay, ew. I think I just barfed a little in my mouth. Too much information there pixie.

Alice: *sticks tongue out* Whatever. Anyways what was I talking about again? Oh yeah! Anastasia wanted to tell you guys that she wrote a story in memory of Daddy's Little Cannibal.

Leah: Aka: one of the best writers of Twilight fanfiction.

Alice: Yes, and she would like it very much if you were to go to her profile and check it out. Please?

Leah: *Gives puppy dog eyes* Puh-LEAAAAAAAASE?

Alice: Woaaah.... You are skilled mutt.

Leah: How else do you think I manage to get Jake to do somethings? *raises eyebrow*

Alice: Good point. *turns back to reader* So pretty please? Would you read the story? *eyes get impossibly huge* _

* * *

Writer: *scrolls up and reads what she just read* Meh, it's better than "What to Never Do" at least. haha! *hiccups* DAMMIT. :/ *hiccup*


	20. Rhythm in your Head

Summary: Leah's a little lonely one night, so she turns an old friend for some comfort.

Rating: T for substance abuse

* * *

"Awww... Isn't it just so sad darlin?" I slurred after taking a swig from the bottle. "You know," I paused, taking a delicate sip this time before making my voice a quiet whisper, " today most of the people I knew in high school are graduating from college... and just here left alone... Do you think that's sad?"

"No Leah, it's fine! At least you have me!" I pitched my voice high and kiddish.

"Yeah and you won't ever let me down huh?" Sloshing the half-full bottle around.

"No of course not Leah! Though I might run out soon..." I did a little pout as I said this, I didn't want it to end now.

I was just starting to feel good.

Tearing through the lumpy pockets of my jacket, I found an old bill - or at least, what I thought was one.

Crumpling it up into my right palm, I shakily stood up from my perch on the fire escape and headed to where I knew the nearest convenience store was. Squinting my eyes against the bright florescent lights, I tightened my jacket around me as I grabbed what looked like a wine bottle. Running up to the cashier, I tossed the bill to the figure and sprinted out the store.

Since the pills affected my balance too, I ended up crashing against a pole conveniently placed right next to the automatic doors.

Ignoring the red jerk of pain that went through my face, I turned to my right and started bumping into dark solid forms who were going in the opposite direction. Pushing forward, I started to ask the forms to follow me.

"Mooooooooove! The bright light moooves forward! Always forward! Left behind are the weak and merry! Don't let yourself be let down, never ever just fall down!"

I stopped my ramblings and began to hum a song under my breath. Pretty soon I started full out bleating the song, bumping into dark figures who were walking near me.

"RED red WINE! Gooes to mah Heaad! Makes me forget that I still need him sooooo..."

Since I wasn't able to get drunk thanks to my Werewolf Metabolism, I had hounded some passing hood kid for some drugs. I wasn't really sure what they did, but they sure as hell worked. My mind felt heavy,and trying to think of anything other than moving, singing, or drinking was like running through mud.

Just how I wanted it.

"Red red wiiiiiiiine, stay close to me, don leh me be alonme!"

My singing wasn't exactly clear, but still I felt like celebrating so I got up and swayed gently to the rhythm in my head.

"Red red wine, its up to you. All I can do I've done, memories don't go..." I mumbled.

Spinning around in a little circle the city lights looked like a big neon blur. It was all so lovely. Stumbling into a dark alley, I made my way deeper into it's shadows.

I added my own little line to the reggae song. " Don't let the shards that are my heart, kill me..."

Moving my feet forward awkwardly on the pavement, I kept my eyes up, up, up, up, trained at the sky above me.

My mouth formed a little "o" as I felt something cold and metal press against my neck. Weak human arms wrapped around my chest, bringing me behind one of the dumpsters.

"Don't make any noise and you won't get hurt pretty lady." a grimy voice purred in my ear.

Black was beginning to creep up around my vision, while glowing white circles danced around. The logical part of my brain was screaming at me, but it was too muffled through the muddy haze of the pills.

Swaying gently I turned around and swung my bottle full strength into the figure. I heard a groan and the shattering of glass, but by that point my mind was too far to care for the voice's well-being. Seeing the dark form fall to the ground, a slimy liquid began seeping away from the blurred shape.

Leaning closer to it I saw it's bright red glint. Feeling a grin creep on my face I quietly whispered to myself. "Heehee... looks jus like wine."

"Red. Red. Red." Muttering to myself as I began to move away form the figure. Wrapping my arms around my knees I banged my head against the brick wall, staring at the stars again.

"Red, red wine!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before letting out a piercing laugh.

* * *

Hey guys! I had written this for (formerly known as) ' (she changes it too much for me to remember her current one) Red Wine Drabble Challenge. It used to be a separate fiction, but since it didn't seem to get any readers I decided to add it here - not without some editing first of course. :P

Leah's a bit more... well... bat shit weird in this fiction. It's not my favourite but I'm trying to ease back into writing from her perspective. :D Hope it's adequate for you guys! THANKS FOR READING!

As always... it might help speed the process if you click the little button below and review? Pleaseee? :)


End file.
